entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scientist
The Cache |followed_by=Payoff }} "So what's the plan?" "Get outside and run as fast as you possibly can" "...So I'm guessing you're not the brains of this operation" - Rivera and The Freelancer The Scientist was the tenth mission to be released and is the tenth mission chronologically. It was released on January 10th, 2020, releasing with every difficulty. Overview In the mission The Freelancer is tasked with extracting a defecting Halcyon member named Rivera. The mission is coordinated by Jackdaw and The Freelancer infiltrates a remote safehouse in London, Ontario. Layout The map is located in an isolated area near London, Ontario. The whole map is covered in snow and an outline of the city can be seen towards the road. The safehouse is fenced off by wooden and and chain fences, the rest of the area covered by sparse trees. The main structure of the of the mission is the safehouse found in the middle. The house has 2 floors and a basement. There is also a garage and a shed near the house. The lower floor of the house has a main living room with a big TV, a smaller living room with a christmas tree and stairs to the upper floor. This room connects to the kitchen which has an entrance and a small pantry room. The kitchen is connected to an open space with a table, an entrance and stairs to the upper floor. This room also has a hallway leading to the main living room which has an entrance at the end. The basement door is also at this hallway. The main living room connects to a working room through 2 doors, which has 2 glass doors. The house also has a fourth entrance at the back which opens to a small room with a distraction which connects between the 2 doors found next to the main living room. The stairs at the christmas tree lead to a small balcony. The balcony also has potential spawn for the control room door. The other stairs lead to a hallway next to it which also has a small balcony and connects to the other control room spawn and 2 locked off concrete rooms. The basement can be accessed by a single door and holds the saferoom holding Rivera. The outside has a few trees, a shed and a garage. The shed is right next to the spawn and has 2 doors and an open gate. The garage is on the other side of the map and has a locked door and an open garage door. Inside there is a small metal structure with stairs and a distraction. NPCs There are 3 types of NPCs in this mission: Falcon, Halcyon Operatives and Rivera. The Halcyon Operatives are guards that roam the map, stopping at certain locations for some time. Some of the operatives have partners they will radio to for a bit, their detection will be higher while they are doing this. Falcon is a special halcyon operative. He holds a high sercurity card and a usb, and his radio partner also holds a card. Jackdaw will notify you when Falcon is on the radio. Taking out Falcon will raise the alarm after 1 minute. Taking out a halcyon operative will begin a timer and after 4-5 minutes the control room will be alerted. Taking out more operatives will shorten this time. This can be negated by taking out the control room guards. Rivera is a special NPC found in the basement. She will wait outside of the saferoom once you rescue her, going to the escape once all objectives are completed. If loud initiates she is executed by her guard. Mission Progression The main objective of the mission is the extraction of Rivera. This can be done in both stealth and loud, but she can be killed during loud. The tools can be found either in the shed, concrete rooms, behind the desk in the workroom or on the metal structure in the garage. The propane tanks can be found in the shed, pantry, concrete rooms, inside room with the distraction or the garage. Stealth Stealth requires you to first reach the basement and rescue get to Rivera. This can be either done by opening the saferoom with a high-security keycard or opening the vent and giving her tools so she can disable the door. The keycard is carried by Falcon and his second in command. After obtaining the keycard you can insert it at the saferoom door which will open after a bit. Once inside you have to take out Rivera's bodyguard who will get alerted. Instead of the keycard, you can also get the screwdriver and wirecutter which will enable you to open the saferoom vent. The guard inside will get alerted and you have to shoot them, after which you can hand Rivera the tools and she will open the door from the inside. After that you have to take out the control room guards to disable the radios. The room is opened by screwdriving the panel next to the door after which Rivera will tell you how to rewire it. After taking out all 3 guards you have to take out every single guard found on the map, including Falcon. Once everybody is taken out, Rivera will come upstairs to the extraction zone where Sparrow arrives with her helicopter. Loud Loud starts off the same as stealth, you have to get into the saferoom in the basement. Since Rivera is shot when loud begins you simply have to confirm her death before moving on. If you rescued Rivera, next you have to get into the control room which can be either done by blowing it up with C4 or with two propane tanks. After getting into the control room you have to hack the Halcyon servers. This can either be done by hacker, by everyone if they use the usb dropped by Falcon and also by everyone if Rivera is alive as she will give you the password. If you use the password the hack time will be shorter than with the other methods. SWAT can disable one of the two power boxes found around the map to stop the hack. Once the hack is finished you can escape by Sparrows helicopter. Objectives Breaking and Entering (Stealth) * Get to the basement of the house * Get through the blast door * Break into the control room * Breach and clear the control room * Take out all the Halcyon operatives and Falcon * Escape Breaking and Entering (Loud) * Get to the basement of the house * Get through the blast door * Break into the control room * Breach and clear the control room * Raid the control room for intel * Escape Intel: Falcon *Taking out Falcon will raise the alarm Improvised Explosives (Loud) *Setup propane tanks on the door *Shoot the propane NPCs Rewards Badges *Breach and Clear - Complete "The Scientist" on Rookie or above *Not Completely Hopeless - Complete "The Scientist" on Operative or above on stealth *Torching The Forest City - Complete "The Scientist" on Legend without killing anyone on stealth Trivia *This is the first mission which does not take place in the United States. It takes place in Canada near London, Ontario. Category:Missions Category:Phoenix Category:Story